


God's Favorite

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, M/M, Voyeurism, black hair minho, blond changbin, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho's obsessed, Changbin isn't that perceptive.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing, but blond Changbin was the hottest thing we've ever gotten and I can't stop thinking about him so enjoy I guess.

Minho goes to church every Sunday & bible study every Wednesday like the good boy he's supposed to be. There to worship on his knees to a man he's never met before, but not the man you're thinking of.

Minho goes every week to worship the caramel headed boy who's always sat 2 pews ahead & 1 to the left. End of the row seat closest to Minho, never fails.

He's absolutely obsessed over this boy despite not knowing anything about him, but what is he to do. He has no reason to talk with him. He's too stuck in his own perverse thoughts, always staring and trying his best to ingrain his features into memory. Mind working to capture his lips as best as he can. Writhing at the thought of them open & wet around his cock. Needing to know exactly what his fat bottom lip would feel like dragging tight across the nerves just underneath his cock head. Maybe with a little graze of teeth too because Minho likes the pain.

This is how Minho always finds himself locked in the personal bathrooms, a hand around his leaking cock. His tie shoved into his mouth blocking any pathetic sound trying to push it's way into the atmosphere. Always disappearing to any single bathroom with a lock because he can't control his perversion just long enough for a service to finish. His mind racing with thoughts of caramel hair gripped tight between his fingers and a wet hot throat to fuck into. 

His back against the door and his free hand on the knob are the only things that keep him upright. Legs twitching as they try their best not to buckle while he fucks into his fist. The spit in his hand trying to mimic any sensation to alleviate his desire, only making him more frustrated.

He wants nothing more than to grip those silky blond strands between his fists and force himself as far down the boys throat as it would allow. Imagining how he would gag for him, pulling out to see a trail of spit from deep within his throat connecting to his tip. Tears staining his red cheeks from the forced asphyxiation as he's gasping and coughing, trying to regain his composure.

Minho wants the blond right in that church bathroom, wants to make a mess of him locked away just a few feet from everyone. Wants them to hear him spluttering & moaning around his cock.

Minho is obsessed with the thought of it. He cums hard with a groan and the fabric in his mouth eats most of the sound, hand stroking harshly at his pulsing cock to ride out the throbbing and aching. Wishing it was the other boys throat taking his sticky thick cum, but instead it just slowly runs down his fist. 

Dissatisfied just as any other day he lets himself slide a little down the door trying to calm down. After he gains strength back in his knees he cleans himself up and gets ready to head out. Stealing one last glance at the blond on his way to the door. The other oblivious to everything happening just beyond his field of vision. 

He repeats the process twice that night, cumming to the thought of blond hair bobbing up and down on him. Minho wanting the other to be his, atleast once to satiate his cock driven hunger.


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin isn't so perceptive, but he's starting to come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am really bad at keeping a good pace in writing so hopefully everything isn't too messy.

Changbin loves Sundays & Wednesdays. His favorite days of the week since he gets to spend them with god. He feels at peace on his hard pew. Never changing, everyone had a place and this was his.

He loves to see familiar faces along the halls, loves to talk about what happened with them in those few days they were apart.

There's one face he has yet to put a story to. A black haired boy who always sits to his right a few pews down.

His eyes sweep to find him in the gathering crowds before & after every service. Never once being noticed by him on the way to his spot in the morning or as he walks to the bathroom at the end of each afternoon. He thinks he stares only in interest. Interest to see if he's wearing a tie in the morning. Interest as to why he's always missing it by the afternoon. He finds that interesting.

He wishes church wasn't so uniform with seating, wishes no one took to the same spot every week so he could maybe have the chance to sit next to the raven haired mystery and talk. Just to get to know him as a friend, nothing more. 

Now that he thinks about it, maybe he's thankful it's so uniform since just the thought of sitting barely a pew closer to him has Bin flushed & fanning his cheeks. He doesn't know what he would feel if he sat right beside him.

His heart flutters a bit whenever he sees that raven head of hair pointed in his direction during prayer. He feels his ears heat up with embarrassment knowing he must be staring at the prayer board that rests just above Bin's head from an angle. He knows that must be what has his gaze since Bin once tried out his spot long after the service was over. He was curious as to what had his undivided attention, that's all.

His body hot as he stood himself behind the ravens claimed spot on the pew. Too nervous to actually sit himself down in it. The mere thought had his cheeks ablaze. Disappointment rang through him when he saw the prayer board in perfect view, though he didn't know why, even feeling shame burn in his lower abdomen. He doesn't understand his feelings, can never get a grip on them. Can't figure out why he's always so distraught when it comes to the dark haired boy.

Changbin has never felt like this towards another person especially not another man. He doesn't understand his sudden curiosity towards that one boy from church. Doesn't understand why he feels heat on his face having to pass his pew during service. Doesn't understand why he's desperate to be the center of his attention during prayer. Doesn't understand why when he gets home he's so stressed out he has to climb into a cold shower just to feel well again. Changbin doesn't understand why any of this is happening to him.

Until he does. It was during his turn to read on Wednesday, that day he was given Corinthians 6:18. Now, Changbin has never been one to disobey the word of god. He just thought about what could lay beyond his lords words. Daring to read into them differently than he normally would, daring shame to eat him alive right then and there. Hands shakily gripping his bible. A pair of dark eyes watching him from just across the room. He can feel them, trained on him as he fumbles with his pages.

"Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body." His own body. Changbin's own body. He wonders if he dare sin against himself. He never has before, never felt the need, but now he understands. The temptation. The humiliation of being a man who's body thinks first before his mind, but even his mind isn't wanting to think at this point.

Feeling heat dust his cheeks & disgust in the pit of his stomach while reading the end of the second sentence. It's like a light went off behind his eyes & he can finally see. That's when he understood why his body felt the way it did. His body desired sin, not only sin against himself, but sin against another man. Changbin sat back down with a harsh thump, brain throbbing with the sudden realization he's definitely not god's favorite child anymore.

He understands it's wrong to seek out another man, but that does nothing to stop the way his eyes start to drift towards the raven haired boy to find him still staring, only this time his bottom lip in between his teeth. Changbin bites his thumb & shoves his face back into his bible. Embarrassment writing itself on his face.

__

Bible study closes with a few recitings from last week. It's already Winter and even though it's only noon it's still freezing outside. Changbin is putting on his scarf when he sees a raven haired head with dark eyes pointed in his direction. 

To say he's scared to make eye contact after his epiphany is an understatement. His hands are trembling as he tries his best to loop fabric around himself. Wanting to dress and leave as quickly as he can so he won't have to look his own immorality in the face until that Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is continuing this from Minho's view because there's a secret. Only I know, but soon you will too. Bye Bye, thanks for reading.


	3. New Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of last chapter in Minho's view. I might update more tomorrow. I didn't want this to be that long, but it might be. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter. I don't know what else to say.

Minho doesn't immediately rush to the bathroom like normal. Why would he since he came during readings, legs slamming shut and staying locked together as the center of his sick fantasies read aloud with red cheeks and trembling hands.

His legs were shaking and weak with the force of cumming untouched. He didn't know he was able to do that until today. His cock was hard and drooling like usual, but as 2 brown eyes met his own his hips raised themselves and he was spurting down his leg. Bottom lip sore having been bitten to keep from moaning out.

He came harder than ever with the focus of his blushing blond from across the room. That was far more than enough for his mind to start wandering even more. Thinking about the way he would look spread out over one of these tables, stretched around his cock head and crying for more. He shouldn't have looked him in the eye it's opened a new door he didn't know was there. He wants so badly, still aching in his cold wet pants.

Now he openly stares at the blond as he dresses, wanting to make eye contact just one more time before they leave. He needs to memorize his flushed face & nervous stare. If the other doesn't look at him he thinks he might have to go over and make him. Wanting to grip him by the jaw and make him see. See only him & invade everything so all he thinks about is him, just as he's done to Minho.

Before he can even think the blond, his blond, is already out the door. Scarf to the wind because he couldn't put it on since his hands were shaking too much.

Minho walks out faster than ever only to see, nothing. No One. Not a person. Everyone else still enjoying the cozy warmth inside the church before they really get going, but his blond is nowhere to be seen. He just vanished. Minho growing more and more frustrated by the second decides to just go home and suck it up before his cum freezes itself to his leg, he still has Sunday anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I would love to know your thoughts and if there's anything I can improve on. Thanks again.


	4. New Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going to 'redo' this chapter with the proper text. Thanks for reading & thanks for the kudos+comments! Please leave more comments, I'm really interested in feedback.

Changbin has been restless every night since Wednesday. Unable to sleep with the heat pooling at the bottom of his abdomen ever since his brief aha! moment during bible study. 

Unable to stop thinking about the way that dark haired boy had his bottom lip between his teeth when he met his eyes, for whatever reason.

If his face wasn't red during his reading he knew it would have been then. 

He thinks about his lips every day and definitely every night. Thinking maybe he wants to kiss them, but always trying to push away those thoughts before they made him feel too warm for comfort.

Changbin still hasn't disobeyed the word of god. Still sits out every erection, repressing his aching cock with thoughts of anything unpleasant. A heavy need to be faithful, wanting to stay pure and holy. He doesn't want to be sinful or lustful, he has to be Good.

So this is where he is now, laying in bed on Sunday at 3am, god's day. Straining against his sleep pants, unable to do anything to alleviate the situation. Trying his hardest to think of anything to calm his lower half down. No amount of awful images or harsh thoughts can make it go away so he's decided to wait it out, but now his cock is jumping. 

Throbbing so forceful he can see his own cock's movement through the sheets, hips pushing up by themselves after feeling nothing for too long. His body having a mind of it's own and not realizing what he's doing Changbin turns onto his stomach successfully grinding hard against the mattress just once, moaning at the pressure on his cock before quickly flipping himself back towards the ceiling with a gasp. This is unholy, he can't do this. He has to pray immediately, beg for forgiveness once his cock decides to rest.

Frustration starts to set in on Bin's body. Cock going untouched for far too long, longer than he's ever had to deal with. 

He can't help but let out small whines. Shifting around on his back, trying so hard not to flip back over and fuck himself into the mattress. 

Cock leaking through his sleep pants, precum going cold. He decides to get up and shower to rid the slowly growing sticky mess he's made of himself.

He sets the water temperature towards the hotter end of the scale, not understanding how bad of an idea that was on his part, and hops in with his back towards the spray to wash his hair first.

Cock unrelenting & staying at attention, giving Changbin hell as he tries to continue his shower. Wanting nothing more than to touch and squeeze, but he isn't allowed to and just thinking about it has him feeling shameful. 

As Bin turns himself towards the spray to wash his body down, he's cumming. Force from the heated water touching all over his cock being too much for him to handle, knees going weak & hearing himself cry out as an unimaginable amount of cum starts to burst from his tip. Shaking, out of breath, and embarrassed with himself he has to sit down on the shower tile. Cum was still pouring out of him like he was a broken & melted soft serve machine, small moans and whines forcing their way out of him. 

He moves to sit on his knees and hunches himself over with hands placed on the tile so the spray wasn't directed on his cock anymore. Water washing his hair and down his back as he trembled on the floor of his dirty shower. His cum not wanting to wash away fast enough from the tile, evidence of what he had just done.

He sobbed, sobbed and prayed, begging to be forgiven for having came. Pleading with his lord, saying he didn't mean to, it was an accident, a mistake. No matter how many prayers he said, no matter how many promises of trying to be better, nothing will make him forget just how good that felt.

Cock oversensitive, painful dull throbs coursing through. Changbin feeling even more unclean than when he had entered decides he has to get out. Get out of the place he committed his biggest sin. 

Standing on wobbling legs to turn off the shower, he gets out and dries himself down, careful not to touch himself too much in fear of starting the process all over again. 

Putting on his underwear was a challenge, boxer briefs feeling too tight on his spent cock. He decides to leave them off only wearing loose pajama pants and a hoodie.

He climbs into bed with towel dried hair, shame wracking his body as he closes his eyes. Drifting off to sleep from exhaustion, his body finally letting him rest after it got what it wanted. 

His last thought before he was pulled under being 'Does he do that too?' 

Why was Changbin so curious of another man's body?


	5. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Of course you did! (I'm totally joking, maybe.) This chapter is extremely short this time around. I feel like writing a lot made me want to stop this fic, but if I cut it up a little I might update it better. As always let me know your thoughts and if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks for reading.

Sunday morning 9:30am, Minho is feeling as antsy as ever. 

He arrived just an hour early for the service, not knowing what to do with himself otherwise. He woke up bright and early filled to his head with emotions and feelings. Infatuation? Obsession?

He felt warm on this winter morning. Warmed by the thoughts of a bright head of hair. Wanting to know exactly how it smelled and if it was as soft as he'd imagined it. 

His hands pulling at the sleeves on his Sunday best.

Making his way to his designated pew he stops. Somethings changed in him since Wednesday, he can't bare to be so far from his blond anymore.

He walks over and takes his new spot, just one pew behind where the center of his deviant world would be. 

His favourite head of caramel hair has yet to arrive. He's always there when Minho makes his way to his spot, his usual arrival time being between 10:15-10:20 seeing as mass starts at 10:30 sharp. 

He doesn't exactly know how long his favorite boy is there before he arrives, so he has to wait him out this time.

Sitting on high alert, waiting. Feeling like a dog whose owner just walked out the door, jumping for them to come back. 

Minho is more of a cat boy, but these days he feels like a dog in heat.

About 5 minutes goes by when he hears hard shoes walking closer to him. He barely notices since he's too busy thinking about so many things at once that his mind turned into a tv set to a wrong channel. 

He turns his head to see glowing red cheeks & a flash of dark blue silver hair. He doesn't know what to do with himself, his blond is no longer blond. His world crumples down for about 2 seconds before he sees a bit of smoke on the freshly dyed boys lash line.

He stares so hard he thinks his eyes might fall out, new hair and a bit of makeup almost stopped his heart from beating. What happened during this week? Where is the sweet blond from just a few days ago? He doesn't know how to answer those questions for himself, but he'd love to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a Bruh Moment when Changbin changed his hair recently, so why not Minho as well?


	6. New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gone way longer than I anticipated, but I am back now. Please leave any feedback, I do take criticism! Anyways, thank you for reading hope you are well until we meet again.

Changbin needed change, something different. He needed to see himself in a new way.

His blond strands felt suffocating, too light for him now. Undeserving of his pretty caramel color.

-

Saturday afternoon he was at his local pharmacy for toiletries and other day to day supplies when he passed the haircare isle.

Curious he started making his way around the box dyes eyeing up each tone with interest. Staring between deep reds & almost black brown shades. Picking through like he knows anything about hair coloring.

He grabbed 2 boxes: warm auburn & blue black permanent. Deciding to just buy both so his shopping is over for the day.

-

He made it home in record time, mind too busy with thoughts of new revelations & change to think about staying under the speed limit like the good citizen he is.

Facing himself in the mirror has been hard these last few days, but now he's been staring so long he thinks his eyes will pop out and get sucked down the drain. If it did happen he thinks he'd deserve it.

His caramel strands are resting untouched on his head, splayed all around after taking off his hat when he stepped in the bathroom. He thinks about all the hard work and time his hairdresser did to achieve this and wonders if he should back out, but he already bought the dye.

He grabs the bag off the counter and starts rustling through to pull out the 2 boxes. Red & Blue essentially. He thinks they would both lay pretty over his current tone, but isn't able to choose which he'd want more. 

He opens a decisions app on his phone deciding to let technology pick for him. Flicking his screen and sending his fate moving.

The virtual spinner on his phone slowed to a stop.

tick tick tick..Blue

There it is, the decision has been made. 

He puts the auburn dye under his sink for another time and grabs the blue black to start reading instructions.

-  
Ten minutes later hes sat on his counter in old uncared for clothes gloves on and mixing the bottles of whatever together. The stench is making his eyes water, but he deals with it.

Turning a little to his left, face so close to his mirror he's basically kissing his reflection, and holds the brush up to his hair with a glob of dye sitting on the bristles.

He counts to three and makes the first stroke into his hair. Eyes wide only now realizing he really has to go through with it. He takes more and more of the dye covering his entire head then using his gloved hands to rake it through more successfully coating each strand with dark blue. 

He panics a little seeing how dark it is, but the box had a diagram of each tone's before and after so he thinks he'll be okay.

-

30 minutes later he's in the shower rinsing his impulsive decision down the drain. He somehow managed to pull it off cleanly with barely any dye on his skin. 

His hair still looks darker while damp so he towel dries his head and starts to blow dry it. A little more satisfied with it when it's dried and styled.

He thinks his face needs a little remodel as well since his hair is a new tone. He roams through his small makeup collection his older sister let him have and finds some grey blue eyeshadows.

He plays around with his makeup until he thinks he's nailed the perfect light smokey eye to match his new do.

Tomorrow is gonna be interesting.


	7. Not a Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Hello all, sorry that I have been gone forever! I don't know when I will be able to update again, but soon hopefully. I don't know if anyone is actually interested in this enough for a new update since I went so long without one? Anyways, hoping I'll be able to bring you guys something in the near future. Have a good day & be safe!


End file.
